Toujours Pur
by MadeleineQ
Summary: Corría en las venas, eso de la locura. One-shot sobre los últimos Black.


**Toujours Pur**

**Nota: **Que se note que se me es algo difícil escribir sobre los Black porque... son los Black. Los considero a todos personajes sumamente complejos de los que a la mayoría no se le conoce absolutamente nada. El proyecto original era hacer un fic sobre todos los Black, desde la rama de Phineas Nigellus, pero como no sé absolutamente nada de ellos me propuse escribir sobre los últimos 5 (Bella, Andy, Cissy, Padfoot y Reggie).

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J.K Rowling. Hasta Sirius…

**Summary:** Corría en las venas, eso de la locura. One-shot sobre los últimos Black.

Sangre podrida. Los Black se volvieron locos, se pudrieron, muriendo con sus preternaturales buenos rasgos todavía hermosamente vividos en sus rostros.

Como bien su selectiva crianza los había mantenido puros y hermosos, también había hecho decaer las facultades bajo esa capa de palidez y oscuridad. Les había dado el brillo de la locura y la vulnerabilidad en sus luminosos ojos grises.

**-:-**

**Bellatrix Lestrange**

_**Algunos sufren de daños cerebrales. Otros solo los disfrutan.**_

Todo estaba en su cabeza y se manifestaba en histeria y risas maníacas. Sabía que estaba llegando a un límite, un punto de inflexión, pero también sabía que nada de eso estaba mal y nunca podría estarlo. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Solo estaba en su cabeza. Se lo decían, lo susurraban en su oído cuando se iba a la cama. A veces estaban dentro de las cosas, dentro de sí misma, dentro de todo. Otras veces provenían desde arriba o de todos lados, era imparable y a veces fastidioso. Solo las disfrutaba en la noche, las voces. Cuando se metía en la cama y entre las sábanas las escuchaba, le murmuraban cosas. Eran hermosas, atractivas, _como él. _Le susurraba palabras con su voz fría y siseante, como la serpiente, y hacía que sus manos reptaran por debajo de su camisón. A veces solo se enredaba en las sábanas y _lo sentía._ Sentía su cuerpo y las escamas y la humedad y el sudor perlaba su blanca piel, tan blanca como la sábana que ahora adquiere un intenso color carmesí. Siente cómo la aferra hasta que la sangre se acumula y es como si estuviera en un pantano oscuro y caliente lleno de reptiles y todos ellos se ocupan de ella, _solo de ella_, como desea que él lo haga.

Le falta el oxígeno. Ya no se siente tan bien. Quiere salir. Quiere escapar. Pero la inmensa serpiente solo envuelve su cuerpo y todo esta oscuro y caliente y húmedo y le parece asqueroso, cámo todo se vuelve un pantano cuando en realidad el agua debería estar limpia, _pura_, sin contaminantes. Los contaminantes deben ser erradicados, aniquilados. Eso es lo que él dice. Eso es lo que ella hará. Destruirá lo que no le agrade, incluso si alguna vez lo amó.

_No._

Nunca los amó, nunca. _Nuncanuncanunca_. Ellos murieron. Ellos no existen. Ellos no están. Ella se fue y la dejó sola. Él se fue y con él la esperanza de la familia, aunque nadie haya querido aceptarlo. Ella lo sabía, se estaban derrumbando. La voz se lo dijo. Aunque era otra voz, no la fría que la emocionaba y extasiaba. Era otra, otra que no le agradaba, otra que hablaba con resignación y un tono que implicaba que cualquiera al que hablase era culpable. _Pero solo ella la oía_. Como lo escuchaba a él. Y odiaba. La odiaba por dejarla y darle la espalda a todo, _a todos_. Por irse y dejarla sola con las voces y sin una cama en la cual deslizarse cuando se volvían muy fuertes y no la dejaban dormir e iba con ella porque se _parecían tanto_ y se abrazaba a sí misma y se veía dormir hasta dormirse ella, y ahora la odia. La odia a ella y a la razón por la cual se fue. Lo odia a él. Está segura de que fue por él, por esa asquerosa porquería. Lo supo desde que estaban en el colegio, y no se lo dijo ninguna voz. Solo lo supo. Y ahora lo matará, está segura de ello.

Observa cómo la marca sobre su brazo baila y se mueve y le sonríe y ella le sonríe de vuelta. Mueve su brazo con esa elegancia tan digna de su sangre y _la observa _y piensa en lo bien que se ve cuando sostiene su varita y de ella sale una maldición.

Abre los ojos y todo esta oscuro, excepto por un ápice de luz de luna que se cuela por la ventana. Todo está húmedo por el sudor pero ya no hay pantanos, ni reptiles, ni escamas ni voces_._ Se deshace de las inmaculadas sábanas que siente que la ahogan y se cambia el camisón por uno más fresco. Se recuesta de nuevo en la cama, cierra los ojos y pretende que la noche siguiente a la misma hora no terminara ahogándose en pantanos o siendo envenenada por serpientes. Solo olvida. _Olvida._

Todo está en su cabeza.

**Andromeda Tonks**

_**Algunas razones simplemente no deberían ser entendidas.**_

Fue un grito y una bofetada. Recordatorios de vergüenza y linaje y pureza y tapices. Fue la mirada. Fue todo.

El cansancio, el agotamiento, la mentira, la puesta de sol, el lago, el tren, las risas, los besos en los invernaderos.

_Todo._

El resplandor del sol se asoma. Han pasado horas. Observa el amanecer, y sonríe, y se da cuenta de que es exactamente el mismo tono violáceo que tiene desde los terrenos de Hogwarts, desde la orilla del lago, desde los invernaderos y de todos los lugares donde el sol la ha sorprendido con Ted. Es el mismo sol, las mismas estrellas, el mismo cielo. Y duele. Duele que no lo vean. Duele la traición, y duele que no lo vean así. _Lo siento, Andy. Pero tenía que hacerlo, _dice Bella en un tono que ni en un millón de años sugería que de verdad lo sentía. Dolió la frialdad de su abuela y los gritos de su madre, pero lo que dolió aún más que la bofetada de su padre fueron sus hermanas. Bella, satisfecha. Cissy, ni la mira.

El violeta se vuelve gris, y el baúl se va llenando, y es como magia. Y decide que el amor es lo peor que jamás pudo haber existido. Sorprende, ilusiona, hace pensar que nada va a salir mal y que nadie se va enterar solo para darte cuenta de que todo es mentira y que todo lo malo que puede pasar, pasa.

Pero qué bien se siente.

Y no le importa que su padre la golpee o que su madre la denigre o que su abuela niegue de ella. No le importa el estúpido ultimátum de _o dejas de ver al sangresucia o te despides de tu apellido, _porque se terminará casando con él, lo quieran o no. Y a la vieja Andromeda tampoco le habría importado nada de lo anterior, porque a la vieja Andromeda jamás se le habría ocurrido mezclarse con un sangresucia, y de haberlo hecho, tampoco se habría enamorado de él, y de haber pasado esto también, nunca habría sido tan idiota como para besarle a la orilla del lago, y yendo al caso, tan idiota como para pensar que sus hermanas no se darían cuenta.

Pero esta es la nueva Andromeda, y la nueva Andromeda es una idiota. Una idiota enamorada, de paso. Y de un sangresucia. Y sí, está empacando su baúl, y sabe que está loca, y sabe que Ted dirá que está loca, y sabe que toda la comunidad mágica dirá que está loca, _pero no le importa. _Le importa más irse y saber que elije por sí misma y no la manejan como a Narcissa y no está ciega como Bellatrix. Y fue Ted el que la hizo ver esto, _el que hizo que le importara_. Porque no le importaba nada, no la sorprendía nada y nada la hacía caminar soñando despierta y derribar cristalería de la costosa. Todo era increíble monotonía y la primera vez que se sintió verdaderamente sorprendida fue cuando se dio cuenta de que su vida nunca sería más que un eterno baile al que asistía para encontrar prospecto. Así que todo le empezó a importar, y por todo se refiere a Ted, porque él es su todo, y punto.

Cierra el baúl, y por un segundo se cuestiona eso de todos y nadas e importancias y tapices, un segundo que acaba cuando posa su mano en su vientre, por encima del abrigo Muggle que se había puesto, y siente algo en su pecho, algo casi imperceptible, y no son solo las náuseas por los nervios o las que ha sentido todas las mañanas. Es algo más sutil, más dulce, algo que nace desde lo más profundo, y es mágico. Es un latido, ahí, justo al lado del suyo, y no sabe si lo imaginó, solo sabe que es suficiente para tomar el baúl y Desaparecer.

**Narcissa Malfoy**

_**Una vida sin dientes sonríe. Callada por un latido estéril y ahogada en luz artificial.**_

Todo es perfecto. Desde el vestido hasta las flores hasta la recepción. Toda la familia está (o al menos, los miembros que vale contar), además de toda la clase alta del Mundo Mágico, desde políticos hasta familias de renombre. _Todo es perfecto._

Entonces, ¿por qué diablos el reflejo le devuelve esa mirada fría e impenetrable? Es una novia. _Es una Black. _Debería estar sonriendo, queriendo repartir el pastel, bailando con su recién adquirido esposo. Pero Lucius no lo nota. _Por supuesto que no. _No nota que su nueva esposa no está hasta que alguien se lo recuerda, con una pregunta desdeñosa disfrazada de sutil insinuación, como bien se acostumbra en un evento de tan alta sociedad. _ La boda de la menor de las Black, _y siente que su rostro se endurece. Siempre conectaban su cara con su apellido, solo su apellido, y le parece algo irónico que se dé cuenta de esto el día de su boda, el día en que cambia de apellido para siempre, porque no le podría pasar nunca por la cabeza querer dejar de ser una Malfoy, la familia no puede soportar otro escándalo. Y le parece tonto, la verdad, querer cambiar de apellido tan pronto, _el día de su boda_, el día que oficialmente paso a ser Narcissa Malfoy. _Malfoy_. No es que se queje de su esposo, no. Él es perfecto, como todo en su vida, como ella misma. Es atractivo, rico, sangrepura y poderoso y no puede pedir más. Y he ahí el problema.

No puede pedir más.

No puede por más que quiera.

Porque sí que quiere más, quiere mucho más. O quiere _querer más. _Es innecesario y estúpido y tonto e increíblemente alarmante lo que la invade. Lo que hace que sienta frío a través de la fina tela de su vestido blanco, lo que la hace mirar de nuevo el reflejo y ver un rostro perfecto y delicadamente maquillado, ojos azul celeste, una boca sonrosada, pero que, al contrario de la costumbre, no la hace sentir mejor.

_No necesitas estar mejor, ya estas perfecta_, le dice una voz en su cabeza que suena extrañamente como la de Bella. _Ya, deja que se quite el vestido si no le gusta. No le obligues a hacer nada. _Y se sorprende al darse cuenta de quién es esa voz, porque no la esperaba. No la esperaba ahí, en ese momento, ni en ningún otro momento, y que la haya estado escuchando por semanas antes de la boda no quería decir que se podía aparecer allí, en su cabeza, sin previo aviso y haciendo alarde de que la única manera de escuchar a la traidora de su hermana era mediante lagunas mentales en las que estaba demasiado distraída como para recordar que no debía pensar en ella. Y la desprecia por eso, y se desprecia a si misma por eso. Porque está segura de que lo que no la deja tranquila, lo que la hizo girar su cabeza en el altar y lo que la hizo quedarse mirando a una mujer de ojos con parpados caídos y labios finos, pero de cabello negro y no castaño, es quererla de vuelta. Quererla ahí, porque se suponía que _debía_ de estar ahí, sentada entre Bella y Madre y sonriendo esa discreta y dulce sonrisa que tanto la tranquilizaba. Quería su fortaleza, esa que tanto odió e hizo pasar por traición la mañana en que la busco y no estaba en su habitación, ni en la sala, ni en el jardín, y simplemente _no estaba_. Y se juró no perdonarla, nunca. Nunca, porque tuvo el descaro (_el valor_) de huir de su sangre y de su familia y seguir el egoísta (_noble_) impulso de ir por lo que deseaba, _por lo que amaba. _

Y ahora estaba ahí parada, cuestionando todo por un estúpido recuerdo y ni siquiera saber que se casaba con lo que amaba le traía algo de calor a la situación. Quería querer más. Le incomodaba en sobremanera conformarse con la perfección.

Quería volver a escaparse por el bosque, como una vez había hecho hacía mucho tiempo, ensuciando su vestido y mojando su cabello. Quería volver a la incertidumbre de no saber quién sería su futuro marido, de ir a fiestas de sociedad e instalarse a elegir con sus hermanas cual era más feo, más rico, mas respetable. Quería volver a arrinconarse en recovecos de antiguas y magnificas casas mientras un par de ojos oscuros la exploraban.

Quería muchas cosas. _No_. Quería _quererlas_. Porque ya no lo hacía, _ya no podía_.

Lucius la toma por el hombro, la aparta de su reflejo y le susurra un _No te preocupes, estas perfecta _al oído, que solo la hace emitir un leve bufido y tuerce los ojos imperceptiblemente. La lleva fuera del invernadero donde crecen los narcisos y de vuelta al gran salón donde se celebra la fiesta y corre el alcohol. Decide que una copa no estaría demás, mientras pasa la mirada sobre las personas que la observan maravillados y empiezan a halagarla una y otra vez.

Suspira ante lo obvio de la situación.

_Todo está perfecto._

**Sirius Black**

_**Al carajo con todo.**_

La noche esta fría, helada de hecho; lo supone por el vaho que deja su boca cada que habla o ríe o cuando no se confunde con el humo del cigarrillo. La noche está helada, pero él está caliente. Mucho. La motocicleta lo mantiene caliente, y el alcohol en su organismo también. Se ríe, como un perro (_como siempre_), lo siente en la garganta, el sabor a licor, y sabe que es eso lo que lo tiene caliente. Eso, o la moto, o la chica que acaba de dejar en la parte de atrás del bar (_arreglándose la falda_), o el mismo bar. El punto es que tiene calor, pero no se quita la chaqueta, porque le gusta el olor del cuero, y porque no quiere arriesgarse con el frío, y porque sus padres la odian. Pero ellos no están. De cualquier manera no se la quita, porque la chica al otro lado de la calle le lanza miradas que sugieren que se ve muy bien con la jodida chaqueta puesta.

Saca las llaves y se monta en la moto. No lleva casco, nunca lo hace, se siente con la cabeza metida en una caja y le gusta que el viento le despeine el cabello y le empañe los ojos y le gusta reírse como un perro porque, carajo, lo es. Enciende el motor y la vibración recorre su cuerpo, y piensa en sexo y en alcohol y en que quiere fumarse otro cigarrillo. Lo hará cuando llegue a Grimmauld Place, en la sala, apagará el cigarrillo en el sofá recién tapizado y dejará la colilla en el cuarto del tapiz (_sabe lo mucho que le gusta a su madre pasarse por ahí yonosecuantas veces al día_).

Pasa a toda velocidad por las calles Muggles, y escucha música por donde pasa, música Muggle. Y los Muggles se le quedan mirando, o a la mancha que fue él hace segundos, porque los Muggles no están acostumbrados a cosas mágicamente aceleradas. Benditos Muggles; los ama. Son tan… Muggles.

Una voz en su cabeza que suena como la de Remus le dice que _está loco por conducir esa endemoniada moto. De noche. Más ebrio que una cuba._ Sí, suena bastante a él. Pero hay otra voz, más fuerte y clara, que suena como la de James, o la de Marlene, o la suya, o todas juntas, que le dice a Remus que se calle.

Empieza a volar, y el porro que se fumó hace unas horas es _nadita_ comparado con esto. Vuela, es libre. _Libre. _Y nada le importa hasta que empieza a visualizar los puntitos de luces que sabe representan Grimmauld Place y empieza a bajar, del cielo, de velocidad, de su éxtasis. Baja de todo.

Deja la moto en la otra esquina (_no se arriesga a que sus padres la vean y le prendan fuego_). Entra a la casa. Oscura, como siempre. Tétrica. Asquerosa. La detesta. Entra a la sala para fumarse el cigarrillo que le viene jodiendo la vida desde hace cinco minutos y se petrifica. Un fantasma. No. _Una banshee_.

Su madre está parada al otro lado, con una túnica purpura y el cabello oscuro suelto y su rostro demacrado y sus ojos grises se ven saltones y amenazantes. ¿_Tienes idea de qué hora es? _Le pregunta. Es un tono bajo, como el de los felinos cuando van cazar. _¿Qué es ese olor? Y que traes puesto?. _Su voz se va alzando, y también la sonrisa de Sirius.

_Las 3:47am; lo que hueles es un cigarrillo _Muggle _y traigo puesto un jean _Muggle _con una camiseta_ Muggle _y una chaqueta_ Muggle_. Ah, y los zapatos me los prestó un_ Muggle, dice, sin quitar los ojos de los de su madre, que son los mismos, pero no, y su sonrisa se ensancha al ver el cambio de color de su piel y como la vena en su frente empieza a protuberar.Y en todo eso, logra sacar el cigarrillo, lo pone en su boca, lo enciende con un encendedor Muggle (_le encanta la expresión de Walburga al ver que hay esa clase de objetos en la casa de sus ancestros_), y toma una calada, fuerte, desafiante. Antes de soltar el humo ella explota y sus ojos saltan y Sirius ríe y la mira sin ver, y la escucha sin oír, y sigue disfrutando su cigarrillo. Claro. Hasta que toma un poco de lo que dijo y lo analiza y lo procesa y lo vuelve a analizar y lo desglosa y simplemente no lo entiende.

…_¿Cómo esperas que el Señor Tenebroso te acepte en sus filas si tu andas deshonrando a la familia de la manera en que lo haces, Sirius?..._ Y lo gritó de una manera tan natural como si simplemente le estuviera diciendo que es un desgraciado, como es lo usual. Pero no. No puede ser. No puede creerlo. No puede. _Es que la puta sigue creyendo que…_

Y explota. Sí, explota. Como solo un Black lo sabe hacer. O como solo él lo sabe hacer, porque él no es Black, no dentro de cinco minutos.

_¡Maldita sea! No lo entiendes, ¿cierto? ¡Ninguno de ustedes, enfermos, lo hace! ¡No me uniré a Voldemort! Nunca lo haré, ¡prefiero quitarme el brazo con los dientes antes de andar por ahí como un maldito haciendo baños de sangre! _

Y baja Orion, y baja Regulus. Y sube Sirius. Y baja Sirius con un bolso. Y Walburga grita, y Orion saca la varita, y apunta, y Regulus no hace nada, solo mira. Y lo detiene, y lo mira, y es la misma mirada que vio en él cuándo se monta en el tren por primera vez, y que le pide que no lo deje solo, pero multiplicada al _te necesito. _Y Sirius sale.

Sale. Y no se siente tan bien como siempre imagino que se sentiría. Siempre tuvo el animal en los ojos, caminando de lado a lado en la jaula, esperando poder dejar salir el rugido que le vibraba por dentro. Siempre tuvo el mechero en la sangre y la pólvora en la mirada, y explotó. Y voló a la familia entera. Derribó el naipe sobre el cual estaba apoyada la frágil estructura de los Black.

Y ya no tiene calor, y el alcohol se le evaporó de las venas, y el olor del cuero empieza a aturdirlo. Camina la cuadra que lo separa de su moto, y se siente como darle cuatro vueltas a los terrenos del colegio corriendo. Llega sin aliento, y el vaho ya no se confunde con el humo del cigarrillo, que dejó tirado en el suelo de la sala. Enciende la moto. Maldice (_porque lo necesita_). Sinceramente, quiere irse a la mierda, si es que ya no está en ella. El frío le cala hasta los huesos. _Al carajo. _Arranca. Y pasa el velo de nubes hasta donde sabe que le sobra el calor.

**Regulus Black**

_**Solo otro héroe sin rostro.**_

Está oscuro. Todo está negro como la noche, aunque pensándolo bien, nunca ha presenciado una noche tan oscura. Todo lo que ve es oscuridad y le toma poco más de un segundo darse cuenta de cuánto le aterra. Lo consume, desde adentro, es como una bestia que se abre paso desde sus entrañas y quiere gritar, de miedo, de dolor, de lo que sea. Quiere sacarlo, quiere que acabe.

Imágenes. Pasan en una sucesión demasiado rápida como para distinguirlas, como un caleidoscopio de escenas, como una rueda de la fortuna que gira demasiado rápido para distinguir en qué orden van o en cual escena en particular se detendrá. Todo pasa demasiado deprisa. Es como estar en un tren a máxima velocidad y ver pasar todo como una mancha, pero Regulus sabe que esas manchas no le traerán nada bueno. Dolor. Lo siente y se deshace. Siente algo duro golpearlo, algo halándolo. No le interesa, todo es demasiado. Nunca le gusto lo _demasiado_. Nunca_ pudo _con demasiado_._ Gira y gira y se detiene de pronto. Y es como haber entrado en un Pensadero.

Es un recuerdo, pero los recuerdos no duelen, no físicamente, dicen que sí, pero no, y este duele, duele mucho, y empeorará, lo sabe. Pero él no ve el recuerdo, él _es_ el recuerdo.

Un patio. Sol. Una ventana. Una pelea (suena como eso). Un niño. Ojos grises. Es un reflejo. Un reflejo mirando otro reflejo. Pero el segundo es más alto, y le grita a una figura oscura, pálida pero oscura. _Madre. _Lo abarca todo, como la noche. El reflejo grita y la noche golpea. Al reflejo más alto le brillan los ojos pero no se inmuta. El reflejo pequeño también llora, pero tampoco se inmuta.

Nunca lo hace.

Gira y gira y gira y siente que va a vomitar, tal vez lo hace, no está seguro, no puede sentir otra cosa que ese dolor que le carcome la carne y un frío que le quiebra los huesos y sigue viendo al reflejo alto y de ojos grises, ahora aún más alto, pero el sigue igual. Siempre está igual. El reflejo alto se sube a un tren grande y rojo y lo ve partir y luego, unos cuantos meses luego, lo ve volver, con rojo alrededor del cuello, combinado con algo de dorado. Y sabe que no hay marcha atrás. La torre se inclina. Los cimientos tiemblan. Y tiemblan por años. Siempre lo han hecho, siempre lo ha sentido. Temblaron más fuerte cuando Andy se fue, y siguieron temblando, pero todos parecían ignorar la vajilla que se caía de los estantes y a las mesas que iban de un lado para otro. Pretendían que todo estaba estable.

Nada está estable.

Sigue girando y quiere que acabe y puede ver el resplandor verde detrás de las imágenes que vuelan, detrás del fondo negro, y es como si un Avada Kedavra lo consumiera lentamente.

Escucha los gritos como si los tuviera dentro del oído y quiere y desea y se repite que nada va a pasar, que es otra pelea, que al día siguiente Sirius no saldrá de su habitación, y escuchara la música Muggle salir de ella, y escuchara a Madre subir las escaleras y gritarle a una puerta que jamás se abre que lo detesta y que es un desgraciado y que todo esto pasara porque es la costumbre, y la costumbre es buena, y nada malo va a pasar, porque es lo que le dicen a los niños cuando se asustan y él está asustado, muchísimo, porque no le gusta lo demasiado, y porque todo será demasiado si Sirius no está y porque sigue siendo un niño pequeño de ojos grises reflejado en una ventana. Siempre lo ha sido. Ve a Sirius tomar el pomo de la puerta y ve sus ojos grises, iguales a los de él, solo que los de Sirius no están brillantes, y ve su reflejo y está seguro que así debió haberse visto cuando su hermano tomo el tren, como está seguro de que la situación es muy diferente, pero casi, casi que la misma. Y se va. Y siente como todo se derrumba, y siente como todo cae en sus hombros.

Empieza a girar de nuevo, más rápido, más desesperante y más doloroso y quiere morir, por Merlín que sí, pero no acaba y llora y grita y gime y quiere que la maldita tortura acabe de una vez.

Cambia. Por encima de la ruleta de imágenes aparecen flashes. Lo ciegan. No sabe que son. No puede ser bueno. No ve nada, los flashes cubren las imágenes anteriores, las borran de su mente. Pero no son los flashes de una cámara, son… rojos. Todo está rojo, y hay sangre y nieve, y sabe lo que es y no quiere estar ahí pero no lo dice, nunca dice nada. Nunca dice nada y Bella lo arrastra por encima de la nieve y luego se arrastra él solo, porque no cree que esté caminando, no luego, no entre los cuerpos, no entre las máscaras, y solo es un niño con una máscara demasiado grande y solo ve máscaras y cuerpos y sangre y _la marca_, y _todo está bien_, le dice Bellatrix, con ese susurro suyo que bordea la locura y se dice que lo está, pero no lo está, y es culpa de Sirius, y esa es su oración diaria.

_Es culpa de Sirius. _Se la repitió tantas veces que llegó a creérsela. Es su plegaria a algún ser de poder superior que decidió echárselo todo encima, y que decidió soplar a la torre de naipes, y que ahora hace que todo se le vaya resbalando de los hombros. Ve ojos rojos, y una voz roja también. Fría, siseante. Una serpiente, y el sonido es rojo. Cómo odia el rojo. Desde que lo vio alrededor del cuello de Sirius. Es un niño con una máscara demasiado grande y solo ve túnicas con más mascaras encima que lo ven desde arriba. Y es más intenso. El negro, el verde, el dolor, el grito, el _todo_. Y todo para.

Todo _para_. El silencio se hace presente, esa clase de silencios que presagian tormentas. Y siente como todo se hace más pequeño, y la garganta se le achica y le quema y se siente como un desierto y ve el universo, o parte, y ve las estrellas. Lo único que distingue es el cielo nocturno y sus miles de millares de estrellas. Ya no es negro exactamente, es azul marino, y lo siente algo irónico comparado con el fuego de su garganta. Y ve todas las estrellas y constelaciones y galaxias. Ve a Andromeda, y más allá a Bellatrix, y a Sirius, la más brillante del cielo, cerca de Orion. Y ve a Regulus, en el centro de Leo, la más brillante de su pequeña constelación, y siente el cosmos _tan cerca_, que casi toca la punta de su nariz.

Y todo acaba.

Todo acaba y abre los ojos y ve el agua tan cerca como tuvo al universo segundos, minutos, horas atrás y no sabe cómo llego hasta ahí, solo sabe que está muriendo. Y toma el riesgo de acercarse más a su muerte. No. No riesgo, los riesgos son malos, y el dolor en el que está es peor, así que no le importa morir, tal vez es por eso que acerca su cara al agua y mientras las manos lo arrastran, lo aprisionan, lo hunden, mientras lucha por aire y le hacen cortes que el agua hace arder, sabiendo que va a morir solo le preocupa una cosa, y es que crean que lo que lo llevó a beber la jodida cosa verde fue valor Gryffindor y no determinación Slytherin.

**-:-**

Y así cada uno fueron cayendo, uno empujando al otro, cual efecto domino. Se derrumbaron y con ellos a lo que quedaba de familia, como una torre de naipes. Explotaron como estrellas, cada uno a su propia manera. Los Black murieron, se desvanecieron como los colores de algún antiguo tapiz, se consumieron como los cimientos de alguna vieja casa, decrepita, ocultándose y desapareciendo lentamente entre el 11 y el 13, o sino quedaron colgando en alguna nueva vida, como un velo arcaico, perdidos en tiempo y espacio portando el peso de la sangre y el brillo de una locura imposible de curar.

* * *

><p>Reviews?<p> 


End file.
